Muede
by pindanglicious
Summary: [Bertl tersenyum lebar dalam mimpi indahnya bersama sang istri yang menemani.] / "Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Annie ..." /AU/Ficlet/Fluff/Berth-Annie


**Muede**

**disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-sama  
seriously i take no profit by made this thing**

**warn: AU/ficlet/failed fluff/minim dialogue/ooc?idk/etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertl mendesah panjang malam itu.

Dia duduk, dengan kakinya yang diselonjorkan memanjang di atas sofa beludru. Sesekali pandangan datar mata hijaunya beralih dari koran yang dibacanya, ke arah perapian di seberangnya.

Nyala si jago merah membara tak kenal ampun. Seperti amarah yang membakar asa, dia menghanguskan kayu-kayu bakar di bawahnya, meleburkannya menjadi serpih abu yang bersatu dalam selubung dirgantara.

Tubuhnya terasa melayang bagai gejuju mega di udara, terbawa embus angin yang melaju kencang.

Bertl letih. Sangat letih sepulang bekerja.

Dia sangat ingin berendam air hangat dan meminum segelas cokelat panas, sembari menonton acara di televisi. Namun raganya terlalu berat untuk ditopang oleh kedua kaki. Bertl terlanjur malas bangun dari duduk santainya walau sekadar berganti posisi.

Laki-laki itu menggerakkan jemari lentik berkulit _tan_-nya, membalik halaman koran yang selesai dibaca.

Tak ada satu pun ekspresi antusias maupun ketertarikan dengan deret artikel-artikel panjang yang dibacanya. Sama sekali membosankan, tak kunjung menghilangkan rasa jenuh yang menggerogoti benaknya.

_Menjadi tentara itu tidak seindah yang kaubayangkan, kawan_.

[Lalu waktu pun bergulir begitu cepat….]

.

.

.

"Bertl, bangunlah …"

[Ada suara kecil nan halus—namun berintonasi monoton—, menyapa indra pendengarannya.]

Bertl merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, menyentuh kening dan pipinya secara bergantian. Dendrit sarafnya membawa langsung impuls ke pusat gerak, membuatnya refleks menggeliat relaks.

Kelopak mata lelaki itu terbuka perlahan, memamerkan kedua lensa hijaunya yang sedikit redup karena kelelahan. Dia membulat dengan pupil mengecil setelah netranya menangkap kedua bola mata berwarna kontras dengan miliknya.

Warnanya biru secerah langit, namun maknanya terlalu dalam bagaikan palung laut. Dingin dan gelap.

Mereka seperti bentang cakrawala dan lapangan padang rumput yang hijau.

Cepat-cepat pria bernama lengkap Bertholdt Fubar tersebut merubah posisi tidurnya dengan duduk tegak, mempersilahkan si pemilik iris biru menghempas tubuh mungilnya di sebelah kanan sang adam.

"Maaf, Ann …" ujarnya lemas seraya mengucek ujung matanya.

Ann—begitu nama panggilannya yang diberikan oleh Bertl—hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Tak ada sedikit pun ekspresi yang terulas di balik kedok berjiwa bekunya. [Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati, perempuan itu menyimpan sejuta emosi.]

Bertl yang merasa tak enak segera memasang wajah teduhnya seperti biasa, hendak meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya malam ini. "Maaf sekali lagi, Annie," tuturnya kembali, dengan seulas senyum tulus yang terpatri.

Annie, sekali lagi memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Iris mata mereka yang berlainan warna kembali berpapasan.

Akan tetapi Bertl kemudian amat terkejut saat Annie menarik lengan kekarnya, sampai kepalanya terjatuh di atas paha perempuan itu. [Dan Annie tersenyum seindah kepak sayap erta bidadari. Walau tipis namun begitu berarti.]

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Bertl. Tidurlah, aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan," bisik Annie, tepat di telinganya.

.

.

.

_[Bertl tersenyum lebar dalam mimpi indahnya bersama sang istri yang menemani.]_

"_Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Annie …"_

.

.

.

**[END]**

word count: 455

as usual, hanya sebuah ficlet super pendek.  
saya ngga berani bikin ff budi/ani yang kepanjangan (because they really match with a short-fluffy-fiction :p /dor) dan semoga fluffnya kerasa wkwkwkwk. (btw ini fic bertl/ann au pertama saya lho 8'D /terus)

sepertinya inti dari cerita ini ga perlu dijelaskan ya karena pasti udah pada tau si budi lagi gimana suasana hatinya =_=v  
dan makasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya (lots of love for u all :'*) buat reviewers dan readers di fic surat dan mawar merah khususnya **Kuroi Onee-san, crystallized cherry, **dan **LinLinOrange **:') it's an honor for me, guys, really. ehehehe.

well, semoga kalian juga suka yang ini :) maaf kalau membosankan. Fic ini awalnya cuma draft kecil di buku pelajaran sekolah ekekeke.  
dan jangan lupa kalau sekarang juga IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2013 sedang berlangsung! o/ masih sosialisasi sih, but let's prepare buat bulan nominasi nanti ehehe. cek twitternya deh ya biar tau info lebih lanjut ;D IFA2013_

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
